Le début, la rencontre
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Catherine G.
1. Partie 1

Auteure : Catherine G.

LE DÉBUT: LA RENCONTRE

Partie 1

Il fait grand soleil par un après-midi calme. Je suis sans emploi à cause de ce qui s'est passé à la prison. Un soleil plombe sur Washington et je n'ai même pas envi d'aller me mettre le bout du nez dehors… Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, je suis coincée ici, à attendre rien du tout. Un son strident se fait entendre, c'est mon téléphone, j'étais tellement dans les vapes que je n'ai même pas reconnu mon propre téléphone. Je répond. C'est un homme qui m'offre un emploi à Montréal. Il se nomme Griffin, il s'occupe des escouades de polices et des agents spéciaux de la brigade des crimes organisés. Quand il m'a parlé de l'escouade des crimes organisés, j'ai eu peur qu'il me demande de devenir agent double… Cela n'aurait aucun bon sens, je n'ai aucune formation mis à part la psychologie clinique. Non. Il m'offre un poste au sein d'une nouvelle section policière, la section anti-sociopathe, le S.A.S. Un psy au milieu de la police, moi, mais pourquoi moi? Qu'ai-je fait mis à part une tuerie incroyable à l'intérieur d'une prison… C'est vrai que… J'en doit une à Griffin, il m'a un jour sauvé, enfin presque, mais je lui en doit beaucoup. Je n'ai pas grand choix, et puis je dois travailler, si non je vais virer folle.

**Griffin :** Penses-tu pouvoir te rendre à Montréal cette semaine Anne?  
><strong>Anne :<strong> Oui, demain si tu veux, j'ai tout mon temps, et il faut vraiment que je sorte de mon petit 10 par 10!  
><strong>Griffin :<strong> Parce que le Boss de l'escouade voudrait bien te rencontrer avant.  
><strong>Anne : <strong>Je comprend, ça revient quand même à lui de décider de mon embauche, malgré que… tu dois lui pousser dans le dos un peu…  
><strong>Griffin :<strong> Hein, non voyons… hahaha!  
><strong>Anne (l'air suspicieuse) :<strong> Griffin, I know you! Don't push your luck!  
><strong>Griffin :<strong> Ah these girls of Washington! Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour te protéger, Johsnon c'est un bon gars et je vais lui mettre de la pression, tu vas voir tout va s'organiser, et tu vas avoir une job, je suis sure que tu vas aimer. There's nothing to hurt you Anne, just come at Montreal, and you'll see!  
><strong>Anne :<strong> Okay, I trust you Griffin.  
><strong>Griffin :<strong> Ok, so, demain tu prend quelle avion? Il y en a le matin et l'après midi, 10 hrs, 12h, 14h ou 16h?  
><strong>Anne :<strong> Tu es incroyable, tu avais prévu le coup hein? Enfin, moi je pense que j'aimerais mieux arriver tôt, je prendrai le vol de 10h. J'aimerais te voir avant.  
><strong>Griffin :<strong> Perfect, I'll wait you tomorrow! Bye Anne.  
><strong>Anne :<strong> Goodbye.

Que se passe-t-il? Je retourne à Montréal, et on m'offre un emploi, déjà? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il me veut moi, il veut sûrement me sortir d'ici. Mon boss de la prison a du lui parler, ah c'est clair, comment il aurait su que j'avais besoin d'une job? Ah sacré Griffin.

Plus la journée avance, plus je suis stressée, je pars demain, j'ai dix milles choses à faire, mes bagages ne sont pas faits, je dois faire tous mes changements d'adresses rendu à Montréal… Ah quel bardas! Qu'est-ce que je fais en premier? Mes bagages? Oui c'est bon ça, plus je les fais tôt moins il y a de risques que j'oubli quelque chose…

Le soir tombe maintenant, mes bagages sont faits et j'ai même appelé mes compagnies de cartes bancaires et compagnies de téléphones pour annuler mes abonnements. Je recommence une nouvelle vie. Je crois que je serais mieux de me coucher tôt, parce que je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'endormir dans les premières heures, je vais penser à tout ça, je vais réfléchir, je me connais. En 3 semaines de thérapies je n'ai jamais ressenti une joie comme aujourd'hui, Washington c'est révolu, je dois passer à autre chose.

Il est déjà 22 heures et même si ça fait 1 heure que je suis couchée, j'ai encore les yeux ronds, je sens l'inquiétude monter. Si je ne fais pas l'affaire? Johnson va-t-il m'apprécier? Quelle impression je vais lui faire? Qu'est ce que je dois lui  
>amener comme papier? Je suis tellement fatiguée, mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure. Je me sens tout juste partir dans le monde des rêves, je vois Griffin qui me présente à Johnson, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais j'essaye de me construire un schéma de sa personne. Je ne suis plus consciente de rien.<p> 


	2. Partie 2

Auteure : Catherine G.

Le début : la rencontre

Partie 2

J'entends des oiseaux chanter. Le soleil est à peine levé que j'ouvre l'oeil. J'avais oublié de mettre le cadran, ou il n'a tout simplement pas sonné comme à l'habitude. Enfin, peu importe parce que le corbeau qui chantait m'a réveillé à la bonne heure. Qu'est-ce que je mets? Ah, tiens, une idée; ce que je mets à l'habitude fera l'affaire! C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour. Je ne tiens plus en place, l'idée de me retrouver à Montréal cet après-midi constitue une joie immense, je retrouve enfin mes ports d'attaches. Même si j'ai perdu tout contact avec ce qui me restait de famille, de me retrouver à Montréal me fera grand bien.  
>Je n'aime pas l'avion. Je déteste voler. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'air d'une folle avec mon sac brun dans les mains, prête à renvoyer. Et encore, on est même pas parti. L'avion est sur le point de partir, l'agent de bord fait son message, et l'hôtesse ses simagrées en avants au cas où l'avion serait en difficulté. Autant dire que nous sommes perdus, ça fera la même chose. Je n'entends pas très bien ce qu'elle dit, mais aux gestes qu'elle fait, elle devrait être bouffon dans un cirque. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? D'être mesquine, c'est pas mon truc... L'avion part, c'est la nervosité qui me pousse à faire des choses hors de moi. J'ai failli crier : « ARRETEZ L'AVION! », en pleins vol c'est très bien vu! C'est de l'hystérie pure, au fait, je me questionne justement sur le fait que les hommes, ils doivent bien être hystérique des fois eux aussi, on a souvent l'impression que ce qualificatif ne va qu'aux femmes puisque le mot « hystérie » est tiré du mot « utérus ».<br>Enfin, l'avion est arrivé à Montréal. « Montréal. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît rester à vos sièges le temps que l'appareil s'immobilise ». Ah de retour chez soi. Je vois Griffin qui m'attend dehors, il est avec un homme. Un homme, pas grand, mais bien. Il doit faire presque 5pied 9, cheveux grisonnants, figure autoritaire, complet bleu foncé, et un homme qui semble propre de sa personne. Ça doit être Johnson. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé si âgé, quoique le métier alourdis les traits. Je dirais qu'il fait la fin quarantaine, début cinquantaine.

Je sors de l'avion. Un peu réservée, je ne les regarde pas, comme si je ne les avais pas vu. Ils approchent. Mes cheveux frisés comme un mouton tombent dans mon visage avec le vent. Je tente de les attacher du mieux que je peux et en me relevant la tête, ils sont déjà là, devant moi.  
>Griffin : Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est moi.<p>

Anne : Je sais. Je te reconnais.  
>Johnson : Bonjour.<br>Anne : Bonjour monsieur, Johnson c'est ça?  
>Johnson : Oui, c'est bien ça. Écoutez, il annonce de la pluie et vu le temps qui s'assombrit, je pense que ça ne va pas tarder à nous tomber sur la tête, si on allait au restaurant pour discuter de tout ça!<br>Griffin : Très bonne idée.  
>Anne : Je vous suis.<br>Je rentre dans l'auto de Johnson, comme c'est pas l'auto de Griffin, deux hypothèses sont plausibles, soit l'auto de Griffin est au garage, soit Johnson est un homme intransigeant qui aime à ce que les choses marchent à sa façon. Il aime le contrôle.

Le restaurant est petit, mais amical. C'est un restaurant du moyen orient coin Laurier et Fabre (Clin d'œil). Une serveuse s'approche et nous amène du côté non fumeur, Johnson recule ma chaise et je m'assois. Il va ensuite s'asseoir en face de moi, et Griffin, lui, est à mes côtés. Avec la soif que j'ai, je crois que la serveuse devrait laisser le pichet d'eau sur la table plutôt que de revenir à tout bout de champs. Nous commandons chacun des « pirojki ». C'est un met Iranien avec une espèce de pâte et de la viande ou des légumes à l'intérieur, c'est très bon. Les hommes commencent à parler « affaire ». Je me tais pour l'instant. Mais il a bien fallu me mêler de la conversation un jour où l'autre, Johnson était en train de dire à Griffin qu'il n'approuvait pas qu'il by-passe le système comme ça.

Anne : Si c'est mon diplôme que vous voulez, je peux vous le montrer, je suis bel et bien une psychologue, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
>Johnson : Ah, je ne m'inquiète pas, tu es référée par un de mes grands amis, mais le problème vient du fait que tu n'as aucune formation policière, même pas le port d'arme.<br>Griffin : Tu peux lui apprendre Gabriel, tu es un des meilleurs, et tu as l'expérience pour le faire.  
>Johnson : Et quand veux-tu que je lui apprenne ça? J'ai des rapports à faire et ça me sort de partout.<br>Griffin : Les rapports peuvent attendre, je ne te mettrai pas de pression pour les prochaines semaines.  
>Johnson : Tu la veux vraiment au sein du S.A.S hein? Hé bien, soit.<br>Griffin : Tu vas voir tu ne regretteras pas ta décision.  
>Johnson : Je vais lui faire visiter le S.A.S.<br>Anne : Aujourd'hui? Maintenant?  
>Johnson : Oui. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, viens.<br>Griffin (à l'oreille d'Anne) : Vas-y, tu vas adorer, avec Johnson tu es entre les meilleures mains de la police, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Après avoir payé la note, je suivis Johnson. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un grand immeuble rouge, un peu délabré, cela ressemblait plutôt à un vieux gymnase oublié et vétuste qu'un poste de police. En dedans, c'était un peu coincé, les bureaux éparpillés une salle d'interrogatoire délabrée, j'avais l'impression de vivre la guerre du viet-nam. Mais le pire n'était pas les lieux. Lorsque j'ai rencontré la gang, ma future gang, ceux avec qui j'allais travailler, j'ai eu comme un espèce de sentiment que l'année allait être bourrée de péripéties.  
>Claude Mayrand, un grand gaillard, ancien de la sûreté, bâti, bel homme, et ça, il le sait! Il semble être un peu impulsif, mais il a une tête sur les épaules. Jean-Marie Dufour, un homme d'expérience, un ami de Johnson recueillis aux CCP. Jean-Marie ne juge pas les autres, il constate, et il agit point à la ligne, il retient toujours les bonnes vieilles méthodes policières comme étant les meilleures, même si elles sont un peu archaïques. Un homme qui va bien se compléter avec Mayrand je crois. Parent, le plus jeune, un rêveur, il est le type parfait qui rêve de prendre la place de Johnson un jour. Ambitions fortes, mais peu d'initiative. Malgré tout, je pense qu'il a un bon jugement, il pourrait très bien m'être utile, il est le type de gars qui épaule et qui supporte l'autre. Son obsessivité compulsive fait de lui un être très attachant. Et, Johnson, l'ayant rencontré le premier, ne me laisse pas indifférente. Cet homme a un quelque chose qui me trouble. Potomane, et troubles psychosomatiques, il semble être une personne très sensible, il ne juge pas les autres lui non plus, mais en plus, il m'inspire confiance, je dois me rattacher à lui pour parvenir à mes fins. Il sera mon port d'attache, si tout devait tourner mal, je sais qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités, c'est un homme de confiance. La secrétaire, Suzanne, ne m'affecte pas tellement, elle a un trouble de dépendance affective aigu cette femme là, je ne dois pas trop me lier avec elle, je courrais à ma perte.<p>

La journée a été longue, je suis fatiguée, après avoir rencontré mon équipe de travail, j'ai commencé à voir un dossier d'inceste. Un père aurait abusé de ses 3 filles, une de 14 ans, placée en centre, l'autre de 11 ans et la petite dernière de 7 ans. Je vais les rencontrer demain pour les questionner. Malheureusement, ce dossier avance lentement. Pour le moment, on est encore sur le pyromane d'ahuntsic et le fou de la rue Fabre. Les jeunes filles vont attendre un peu comme dit Johnson... Si ce n'était que de moi, je laisserais le pyromane un peu, ça fait déjà 2 ans qui le recherchent. Le dossier des jeunes filles vient juste d'arriver en cour, le père va être incarcéré jusqu'à son procès, en attendant, je dois voir ses filles, et poser un diagnostic, mais cela peut prendre plusieurs rencontres, et je dépend de Johnson, donc ces rencontres vont se faire quand le dossier sera plus complet. Au moins, en attendant, on reçoit les feedback d'une travailleuse sociale, Kathleen Giroux.

Enfin, je vais me coucher, après un peu de lecture; Bernard Weber, un auteur contemporain et, ma foi, fort intéressant, je m'assoupirai dans un sommeil des plus profond.


End file.
